


She Is More Lethal

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [64]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Genderfluid! Dark, M/M, Morbid talk, Multi, tried to avoid equating genitals to gender too much but it’s tough, wilford clearly wanting to be suffocated in Darks thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “46 (“The female of the species is more deadly than the male.”) when Dark is in her feminine form”- undedicated-humanoid





	She Is More Lethal

“The female of the species is more deadly than the male, especially in breeding season”

It was dumb nature documentary stuff, just playing in the background, and Dark, in her feminine form rather casually, had her head in Wilfords lap on the couch, and her hand in Antis hair below her, on the ground.

Anti scoffed at the TV.

“So much fer equality. How is equal rights gonna be a thing for humans if animals are bein’ so sexist?”

Wilford seemed to ponder for a moment.

“Well, I would say that the same could be true in that context for humans. That females, or, those with vaginas at the very least, would be more lethal.”

Anti looked up at Wilford with a cocked eyebrow before glancing quickly at Dark. She was smiling, and had her eyes closed.

“Well, if we were having sex, and I was, let’s say, going down on you, you could attempt to choke me with your dick, in an attempt to murder me. But I could bite your dick off. You’d be more likely to just make me throw up, especially if I knew you had the intent of trying to kill me.”

Anti made a face. This conversation was weird. This didn’t stop Wilford.

“But, if I were going down on Dark in her current form and she decided to try and suffocate me, I would have less to try and bite down on as a way of making her release me, I’d need good aim, and she could quite easily just squeeze her thighs together to keep me trapped. I could die eating her out. I couldn’t die sucking you off. Thus, she is more lethal.”

Anti looked like he wanted to make a retort. But the wistful way which which he stated that he could die eating Dark out just about caught them both off guard, and then they were laughing. Darks femme but still two-toned laugh was beautiful, and Antis static giggles almost made being so confused about their laughter worth it.

Dark leaned over slightly to press a chaste kiss again Wilfords bulge that had managed to form in his pants, and he let out some sort of a noise, something shocked and then pitiful. Maybe he didn’t even realise he’d gotten a boner talking about it.

Damn it. He just really liked Darks femme form. What was wrong with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
